


we're parents now / phan oneshot

by fandompml



Series: Parent dnp AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020!dnp, AU where dan is a writer, Alternate Universe - Parents, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Forever Home, ITS CUTE FLUFF, M/M, Parent AU, Phils a teacher, Teacher!Phil, au where they r parents, dan and phil r childhood friends in this, ive forgotten how to tag things its been too long, parent!dnp, technically thats not an au anymore but basically hes just a writer not a youtuber, this is in lowercase sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompml/pseuds/fandompml
Summary: Dan and Phil have moved into their forever home, with their children. Phil's got a new job, and their kids are starting new schools. It was more peace than they had felt for years. Basically where Dan and Phil are parents and great parents at that.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Parent dnp AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	we're parents now / phan oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,its been a while, hasn't it? while i've been gone, i've realised im trans. which is why i've changed my username because, i'm not a girl LMAO okay this is in lowercase sorry it was originally gonna be like 500 words and on wattpad but i caved and made it longer, so its going on here too. there is going to be mutiple parts to this because i Wanna write them with a cat ?????? idk anyway im gonna shut up so u guys can read This lol

"dada?" the four year old called out for phil (he noticed that his child had different variations of how he would refer to both him and dan, dada and dad, whereas winnie opted to just call them both dad, finding anything else too childish) as they sat in the car.

phil was driving his kids to school, with dan too, of course.

"yes, joey?" phil answered in a soft voice. he knew joey was nervous- it was his first day at school after all. joey was their second child, their first being winnie, who was starting year ten. they had adopted winnie four years ago now, and winnie loved it with them. before she was adopted, she was moving between different foster homes constantly, so she struggled making connections with new families, but she really connected with dan and phil.

joey was also adopted, three years ago, when he was only one. joey had been up for adoption since birth, so dan and phil were ready to adopt him straight away. joey was young, but he was a lovely kid. he was energetic, playful, and dan and phil loved him endlessly, even if he could be a pain sometimes.

phil knew why dan cared so much about his children; not just from basic human decency, but how he always spoke about wanting to give a child the childhood he never had. phil found it sweet, and he really was giving them the best childhood.

it was something phil thought about a lot, even back in 2009, when dan was an innocent 18 year old who was very simply in love with his childhood best friend. he thought about waking up to him every day, moving into their forever home.

"i'm scared," joey said, with a pout. dan, who was sat next to him in the back, grabbed his hand, and gave it a soft squeeze.

"don't be scared, j. you're brave. you can do it, and you'll have the best day there," dan spoke soothingly. he had the softest voice, which was reserved for moments like this, when he was calming joey or winnie down, or for 3am nights where he was overthinking and explained all his worries to phil.

it's one of the reasons phil knew he would be such a great parent. his voice is one of a therapists- kind, gentle and relaxing. 

"okay. i'm brave, i can do this." joey repeated, making both dan and phil grin.

***

the house was quiet. joey was at school, and still would be for a few more hours. winnie had left earlier that morning, insisting on meeting her friends before school to take the bus with them.

dan and phil didn't mind, in fact, it just showed how much their daughter is growing up.

"i love you," phil murmured to dan, while they were sat on the couch together.

he did love dan, a lot. almost eleven years, that's how long they've been together. and phil still gets butterflies whenever dan kisses his cheek late at night, whenever dan tells him how much he loves him while they watch tv together.

"darling, i love you too. you're so perfect. we're in our forever home now, yeah? you've got my love forever." dan whispered, his words sweet like honey. sure, it was cheesy, but they liked cheesy.

phil kissed dan; he didn't know how to reply, really. so he kissed him. dan was right, this was their forever home. no more small apartments, with stupid rules and neighbours that seemed to hate them.

"we could get a cat." phil pulls away from the kiss to mention, making dan giggle, his head falling to phil's shoulder.

"that's not at all random," dan notes when he finally stops himself from giggling in phil's shoulder, making dan hit his arm, playfully.

some things never change, phil thought. dan was still the same dan he was in 2009, who would giggle and blush at everything. and although dan had changed in some ways- he had became more confident in his sexuality, more confident in his body, more loving of himself, phil liked that as a person, dan was still dan.

hell, dan still had his dream job of being a writer. phil remembers when in 2009 dan would read things he wrote to phil, whether it was poems, or fiction, and phil loved all of it. he knew his boyfriend was talented.

a few years went by and dan had got in touch with a publishing company, and he had been able to publish his first book. it was poetry, something dan was amazingly good at, and it was received really well. phil was there to support his boyfriend through it, and tell him how proud he was of him.

so, when he published a book about mental health, it was received even better. he had gotten in contact with people actually qualified in psychology, and mixed with his own experience, his book was amazing. it was not only educational, but comforting. the way dan wrote about his experiences with mental health may have even made phil cry a bit, which dan would tease him about.

in that book, he also had written about his experience with sexuality, and how confusing it was for him, and that part of his book had been the reason his book had gotten so much publicity.

he had become an lgbt icon for writing, as his book sales got higher and higher. the fame was a bit much for him at first, but phil was there for him every step of the way. 

dan's newest book was finished, in fact it had already been announced, and it was fiction this time. dan wanted to make up for the lack of representation he got during his childhood, and to show younger queer kids that they are normal, and okay.

phil loved how caring his boyfriend was.

on the other hand, phil was planning on becoming a teacher. well, not planning; he started his job next week. after years of working a boring office job, he realised it wasn't for him. he had always been good with children, so now he has the qualifications for it, why not?

"we could! you know joey is always begging for one," phil replied, his mind back on the conversation they were just having. in reply, dan just laughed, but it was soft and light-hearted.

"i thought you were always a dog person?" dan questioned, and he was right, in most ways. dogs were always phil's favourite- specifically corgis. something about them moving must have changed that within him.

"maybe i've changed? also, once i start my new job i might not be home enough for a dog. with you always at meetings with publishers, it just wouldn't work. cats don't need as much looking after. they just sleep." phil laughed, although he may have exaggerated a slight bit- sure cats aren't as much work, but they definitely don't  _ just _ sleep.

well, some do- but most cats wander around most of the day.

"okay, well let's look into it and talk to the kids about it tonight. but for now, i think you need a coffee. did you sleep well enough last night, love? you look really tired." dan asked, clearly concerned. phil grinned. dan really cared about him.

***

it was 6pm- phil was cooking, which he usually did as dan had the tendency to burn anything he cooked (phil noted the time dan almost set their apartment on fire by trying to boil pasta without water. that was the last time he let him cook dinner for the both of them), so instead, dan opted to play with joey, keeping him entertained with questions about his day, while winnie was sat watching tv.

"so, joey, me and your dad were thinking about getting a cat," dan brought up, and joeys grin widened at the mention of a cat. he was always begging for a pet.

"really! can i name it! i wanna nam-" joey started, jumping up from where he was sat as if the word 'cat' had suddenly given him a boost of energy.

dan giggled, putting his hand over his mouth in a childish way to shush him.

"joey, we said thinking. but, if we do get one, yes, you can name it." dan explained, making joey pout childishly, but he was clearly not upset by it; the idea of having a cat alone was enough to excite him.

joey quickly went back to colouring, while he talked about his day, and the new friends he had made, before bringing up an quite random topic. 

"why don't i have a mum?" dan knew it was a question he was going to have to answer eventually- everyone at school had a mum and a dad standing with them in the playground- obviously two dads must look out of place.

"some people don't have a mum and a dad, j, sometimes you will get older and fall in love with someone who is a boy like you, or if you are a girl, you could fall in love with a girl. most people might fall in love with someone the opposite gender, but some people don't, and that's fine! you might be the only one in the class with two dads, but, hey, that makes you even more special" dan explained, in the most simple way possible for a four year old to understand. 

dan knew raising a child with two dads is going to be confusing for the child, but hopefully it would make them even more accepting. that's all dan could want, from his child.

"really? awesome! i'm gonna tell james about that- he's one of my new friends!" he goes back to saying, and dan can't help but smile. they had raised a lovely boy, and he knew he would grow up to be even lovelier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how we feeling gays ????? idk i like it but ill probably hate it in a few weeks anyway i'll add another part to this Eventually .


End file.
